User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive08
info... Yello! Happy birthday! Sorry I'm late... Thanks for telling me about writing information instead of info. Oh yeah can you force people to become admins? Oh yeah one last thing I sorta saw this thing giveing templates color sceams and one person did one for droplets and the colours clash so do you know any way I could report that? Thanks and happy B-day! Grammar Cat 21:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:JPEG Another maintenance category for ya. If you see an image with the .jpg or. jpeg MIME file type, please either upload a new version under another type or add on its page if you can't be bothered are not able to do so. Remember not to just use the same image but take a new one - doing the former would defeat the whole point. 14:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it was a little late! *'TCG: '''Happy birthday to you! *'Blueboy: Cha-cha-cha! *TCG: Happy birthday to you! *'Blueboy: '''Cha-cha-cha! *'TCG: 'Happy birthday, dear RSK... *'Blueboy: 'Cha-cha-cha! *'TCG: 'Happy birthday to you! *'Blueboy: 'Cha-cha-cha, HI-YA! *'TCG: 'You just hi-yaed your mistletoe in the wrong place, Blueboy. *'Emitewiki2: '''OW MY EYE! - TCG and Blueboy PS. My birthday was January 23rd but you might already know that. Me haz idea I think I know what we can do regarding fanart on this wiki. This solution is not my idea, and has been inspired by RSW's solution. There is, if you can find it, a Runescape Fan Fiction wiki, where people may upload fanart, stories, images, fan fiction, et cetera. They have lots of interesting policies, including one which states that every article '''is the property of the user(s) who created it, which completely contradicts not only RSW's but also Wikipedia's policy. Anyway, what I'm proposing is that we create a separate wiki, called Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki for this, which will work in a similar way to the RSFFW. 08:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's obvious, innit? Delete all of it, and the users who uploaded it should still have a copy on their system. Then, as they are the ones who want the fanart, let them upload it to the new wiki; they will then upload only the files they want. On that wiki, they are free to do whatever they want with it. 10:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And why not. Just start (or let me start) a forum thread on this, lay out all the arguments and watch the community accept my your brilliant decision. 07:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Sí señorita 08:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Old Files those old game files...MUDFT DIE! You can delete them. -- 14:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Lolwut http://nitrome.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nitrome_Wiki&diff=prev&oldid=58241 21:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Also, you see that Lord of Dark guy? Looking at the time difference between the vandal's edit and his revert (this), and assuming the fact that since he is obviously not a regular here (1 edit) there is no chance in hell he was watching or the abuse log for vandalism, you can come to a rather interesting conclusion, which you should certainly have no trouble figuring out. 21:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol no I don't have anything against you blocking the user It's just the first time I've seen vandalism here 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Naah, just food for thought :O You could message him about it if you're feeling brave :P 21:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I keel u Ok then... Speaking of signatures, how do you like my new signature? 22:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Meh? Greek = pro. For example, "gelastic" comes from the Greek verb γελαώ (pronounced "gelao", also γελώ if you take in the contraction rule), meaning "I laugh". :As for personal images, use my way, which is imagename.png. 22:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Template:Empty I had to revert Template:Empty back to how it was on Dec. 20th, as how it had been done today, it was automatically pushed all the way down to the bottom of the page regardless of where it was placed. Just thought I'd notify you of this, in case you were wondering why I edited the page. -- 16:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Just saying, I think the reason it did that is because you broke the rule of amazing templates - never use the float CSS attribute inline, as it makes them do funny stuff. The code below, which is what it was before with the floats removed, should work fine. Category:Articles with missing sections : 17:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry for the mishap. I was trying to solve the problem of the template being pushed down under the infobox when used on a section near the top of an article. The code was supposed to change up the width so that it wraps around the infobox and not leave a big empty space between sections. 22:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Featured Article I think we could keep the featured articles and media. 12:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I saw that some other bigger wikis have random featured articles, and I wanted to do it. Althrough, you can remove the "option" tags if you don't think they're good. 19:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Was that what did you mean? I understood you! The problem was that you didn't understand me. 19:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :We could "advertise" it in the community corner. Also, I tried before to advertise it by using some featurd articles at the same time. 19:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried to understand you, but you were too busy trying to understand me and I didn't understand that you were trying to understand me, however you understood that I didn't understand that you were trying to understand me. However, as I didn't understand that you understood that I didn't understand that you were trying to understand me (which would be impossible anyway as for that I would have to understand that you were trying to understand me in the first place, which I didn't), I tried to make you understand me by trying to understand whether you were trying to understand me or not. After I realised that you were in fact trying to understand me and I didn't understand that earlier, I also realised that, surprisingly, you didn't understand that I''' was trying to understand you in the first place. So I tried to help you understand that I was trying to understand you in the first place, but I realised that as you were trying to understand me you actually understood that I was trying to understand you, but what you didn't understand was that I understood that you didn't understand that you were trying to understand me. So you continued trying to make me understand, without understanding that I was actually, likewise, trying to make you understand that I was trying to understand you in the first place, when you understood that I was trying to make you understand that I was trying to make you understand in the first place anyway. After a while, I came to the conclusion that we didn't understand each other. So there. Hope you understand. 20:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::'''The Ablaze Master in Blue rules! 20:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::No. Just...no. 20:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Removed 20:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: I can't give you such a prognosis until I know in what way does the idea you're proposing differ from that of the RSW. 08:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Most, if not all of those tags are either pointless or can be replaced by CSS. For example, instead of you can have inline, or span.center { text-align: center; } in your and then inline. 08:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry I will delete them just now! 16:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Do youz mindz if I askz what that guyz in your avatarz iz? 22:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok I might not get around to doing the ones I've already done into the gallery today, because I'm trying to get all 100 menus. I might not get to tomorrow because I have an end-of-season basketball game and another spelling bee. I'll try. 01:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) New Userboxes I don't know if you meant that do you like them, so, I will show you how the code would be if you include it to your userpage. Your userboxes will be seen like this: | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | Goodbye! 13:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool mass sized messages... How do you archive talk pages!!!!!!!!!!!! --Grammar Cat 15:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Userboxes OK, it was just a question. Also, you like my position fixed image, I see ('cause you use it)? 20:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried to use it as an icon. I stole it from User:Bluefire2/HPOS. 20:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Warning Unless I manage to become admin-for-the-meantime again, get ready to clear up a HUGE Category:Candidates for deletion (believe me, you will enjoy this as much as me ). 07:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :*Hissss* mai imaguz 07:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact... wait no don't delete them for now. Remember we agreed that we would give users a "grace period" of 24 hours? So yeah, calm down. 07:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/f/f0/Cake.png + http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/9480/bluefireg.png = http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/f/fa/Two_thirds_Cake.PNG 07:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: # Yes, they should not be used. As I said, most of those tags can be replaced with CSS, so in this one's case, should do just fine. # That is what I feared - users will start asking these things. My answer is, as I said on the page, there will be no other exceptions as such. Full stop. Emitewiki2 just managed to pop in at the right time and ask the right thing. Nobody else gets that. I'll also tell him not to flash those images around too much, to avoid that question in the first place. 07:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :May I suggest we make a wiki announcement? All you need to do is edit MediaWiki:Community-corner and put that in, and then edit MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg and put in something like "All users have 24 hours to save all fanart they don't have on their computers before it is deleted. See here for more information." in there for the meantime. Then, the next day, go back to MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg and undo the edit. 08:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, that... (remembers that TCG hasn't actually said people can use the wiki as a fansite)... well... make an announcement anyway, but say that we're trying to find a reasonable place, while we're waiting for a reply. 08:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::And speaking of this page... someone really needs to update it 08:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::RSW has a clock? 08:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::So it does. I think they stole that from Wikipedia. 08:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::yuskivinskool nub 08:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Orly? Ok, what's the largest value of n^\frac{1}{n} ? 08:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Mwahaha 08:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh crap How do I dismiss that bubble now O_o? 08:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki fanart What about Nitrome Wiki fanart that is made with the intention of putting it to use? Like: 11:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Userboxeslist I've finished the template documentation. You can color it purple, for example. Takeshi64 and IJZM are using the template. Do you like the template now? 18:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok It's fine if anyone wants to create one. I just created it for me since I didn't think it was a good idea to create it as User:Random Story-keeper/The Saga of the Nitrome Boss. I did an okay job dramaticizing it. Also, I need your opinion. Should the Nitrome Banner (this one, but bigger) be used as a backup logo in case we are in another situation where we have to use upcoming games for it? It would get old doing upcoming game logos, and when we wanted to use those games in future logos, it would feature the same ones as last logo. Santi mentioned something about using it for "Monobook", but I don't know what that is. 20:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ohai *Dumps 1000th edit here* *leaves* 21:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I understand... At first, I didn't know what categories were. When I found out, though, I've been categorizing around 200+ since. I need to get in the habit of adding the notices, you're right. It automatically adds the category, doesn't it? I usually prefer adding categories, because I can add more faster. And about my slider, are they allowed? I just came to the conclusion that they were so big that no one wanted one. Also, I'll probably just change my image when my first is deleted. 12:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Lolwut Have we actually confirmed with TCG that we can use his wiki for fanart? 19:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. One can only adopt a wiki if (s)he has been active on the wiki for 60 days and there are no active admins. 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Levels Oh. You can delete them and merge the levels with the Enemy 585 page. -- 22:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) **** this, NOBODY said just make another one Here 08:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll need people there. I suppose that was your subtle demand for admin rights? 10:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the... wait. Are you RSK? 13:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to apologize We all know if another wiki was created we had to move users' fan subpages, and I'm actually not upset for any reason about it, since with the fanon wiki we can now make stories there and edit real nitrome stuff here. You and the other admins had not deleted anything that I didn't wanted to, since I have all the images I've ever sent to this wiki in my computer files. Thanks for asking! :) 18:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) signature RE: Sig No, It's still not working right. 00:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) 00:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I'll try again. it worked on steamlands wiki |— Not the person you're thinking of (Signatures/Not the person you're thinking of}} 22:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I actually inteded to make it into the planet page but some strange thing came up saying a page already exsited but I'll change it back. Oh yeah what is that person on your avatar suppoesed to be? [[User:Grammar Cat|Grammar Cat 19:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Identify I was looking through the files of The Bucket, and found some strange stuff. Since I haven't seen any of these objects in The Bucket, I'm asking you whether you have, since you've completed it. 1: Dynamite Found sprites and a .gif of exploding Dynamite, that activates and takes like 10 seconds to explode. 2: Rocket I found several sprites and four animations of the Raccoon in a Rocket. Did this appear in the game? -- 20:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Lorax I looked about the movie (maybe I didn't noticed it because it was not released here yet) and there is a wiki that you would like: http://thelorax.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lorax_Wiki 21:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) New Avatar You might want to use this Skywire VIP - Extended photo of the Lorax as your new avatar, as your current one isn't nitrome related at all: P.S. I can take a better image as this one's blurry. 18:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) The Lorax! Now I saw it on the TV. I will see it! 19:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC)